


Touch Me

by Summerfields



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hot-tempered Sasuke, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Naruto, Pining, Swearing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Summerfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke enjoys Naruto's touch a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

 

Sasuke's eyes were like rupturing volcanoes. Flames danced, fire pounded and innocent animals died horrible deaths inside them. His hands clenched into fists by his sides, like he was resisting the urge to punch Sakura in the face.

"Calm down Sasuke! I told you I was sorry." She whined with a pout, looking miserable. Green, pleading eyes eventually turned towards Naruto, silently asking for help.

"Shit teme, relax. She didn't mean to upset you." He tried, but Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance. He stalked up to the cowering girl, like predator approaching pray.

Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please forgive me Sasuke. I didn't mean to step on your tomatoes, I promise!"

The brunet halted, and regarded her with a soul-wrenching glare.

"I hate you."

Sakura let out a sob, fell down to her knees, and wailed loud enough for the Village of Sound to hear. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He grabbed Sasuke's neck tenderly, and brushed his fingers along the smooth skin.

"C'mon teme, it's not that bad. I'll help you replant them." He said and smiled warmly towards his friend. He felt the muscles under his touch go soft almost immediately. The anger faded until only a weak frown was left, directed at Sakura's wrecked form by his feet.

"… It's fine."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut and stared at Sasuke like he had just grown a second head.

"What?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, but he mumbled nonetheless;

"It's okay."

Sakura let out a surprised laugh, and immediately got up to lock her arms around the black haired boy, who tensed uncomfortably.

"I promise I'll never sneak into your garden again. I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grunted in displeasure and shrugged her off weakly. Naruto grinned happily at the scene.

xXxXxXx

"Hey Kiba, you've got something on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Kiba asked and put down his chopsticks. He began to scratch at his face franticly.

"By you lips. Yeah, right there!" Kiba brushed at the spot, eyes crossing while attempting to see it.

"Here, let me." Naruto licked a finger before reaching over the table. He rubbed at the stain by his lips; watching it slowly, slowly disappear. When it was finally gone; a dangerously low, rumbling growl caught his attention.

"Uh, hello there … Uchiha." Kiba stuttered nervously, gaze over Naruto's shoulder. Said boy turned around, and was suddenly staring straight into a thundering cloud.

"Erm … what's up teme? Why so grumpy?"

Sasuke diverted his dark eyes to the ground.

"It's nothing."

"Aaw, come on. Did Ino jump into your bed again?"

Sasuke flinched at the memory, but then shook his head in a way that said ' _No, idiot._ '

"Oh. Well, unless you're up to something, why don't you join us?" Naruto asked with a hesitant smile. Sasuke glared hatefully in Kiba's direction before settling down. He began to shuffle his chair towards Naruto, creating horrible squeaking noises as it was scraped along the floor.

The sound of a feather dropping would have been loud in the silence that followed. Kiba turned paler and paler until Naruto asked in his direction,

"Erm … so … where were we?" He smiled sheepishly, and Kiba stuttered;

"We were talking about … uhm, who were hotter; Sakura or Ino."

Naruto was just about to answer when he noticed Sasuke going rigid in his seat, eyes narrowing across the table. His hands clenched to the wooden edge until it practically shook, Naruto's miso ramen slooshing dangerously in its bowl.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, and reached out to unclench Sasuke's iron grip. He got hold of the fingers and tried to bend them backwards, but the boy relaxed and Naruto ended up clutching to his entire hand, fingers brushing against the backside. He looked up and saw confusion slip in to the dark eyes. He let go of Naruto's hand as if burned, then placed them in his lap and mumbled;

"m' sorry."

Naruto widened his eyes, mouth agape. He turned towards Kiba, and noticed that he was regarding Sasuke in the same fashion. Naruto cleared his throat,

"Uh … No worries."

xXxXxXx

"But please! Just one, tiny, little, wonderful kiss?" Naruto blurted, eyes glazed over and drunk as hell. Sakura shook her head once more, hair swinging slightly, and the sweet smell of her perfume reached him.

"You smell really good, Sakura." Naruto's eyes turned even glassier, and he sniffed his way up to her until he was pressed flush against her, stroking his hands down her body. "N- … Naruto, you're drunk. You don't want this."

She pushed him off, a little too harshly for his drunken state of mind. He fell backwards as if falling down from the sky. But to his surprise, he didn't meet with the ground. Instead he felt strong arms grab him, and a more musky, masculine scent reached his nostrils.

"Sas'ke?" He looked up into what resembled two large, starry skies.

"You need water." The deep voice told him from above, and for some reason, he felt like he should comply with Sasuke's wishes. He followed him into the kitchen, received a glass of water and gulped it down in one go.

He steadied his body against the sink and grinned, world tilting from one side to the other in front of him, and he got the sudden urge to dance.

"Ey teme, let's dance!"

Sasuke glared. "No."

"Please?" Naruto tried a puppy-eyed look, but it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. "You're so boring, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! I can't even remember the last time you did something unexpected." He said and refilled his glass with water. He gulped it down in a matter of seconds, and then licked the left over drops from his lips.

In the next moment, their bodies crashed together, strong arms winded up around his waist. A wet, warm tongue was swept along his lips, making him gasp. Sasuke leaned down into the crook of his neck, pressed small kisses there while he mumbled against his flushed skin,

"Don't kiss her… kiss me."

Naruto felt his whole body tingle, and something beginning to shimmer like gold inside his chest. He slowly extended his arms to wrap them around the warm body, finding comfort in the proximity.

Naruto groaned, and when Sasuke was back to stare into his eyes, he leaned forwards and sealed their lips together.

xXxXxXx

"What happened with you two last night? You just disappeared." Ino asked while applying a healthy amount of mascara to her already overdone eyes. When no answer came, she looked up from her mirror towards the two boys across the table. Naruto was fidgeting nervously, while Sasuke had a strange smirk on his face.

"Well, we- … we were … in the woods." Naruto managed, eyes darting between Sasuke and the blonde.

"Uh … right. So what happened in the woods, Naruto?" She smirked, seeming to revel in his evident misery.

"Actually, we … we were … hunting … for, uh-"

"We fucked." Sasuke added suddenly, and Naruto visibly jolted. Ino's eyes snapped open in shock before she seemed to choke on her own saliva, coughing loudly.

"What the fuck, teme? I told you to stop saying things like that." Naruto hissed beside him, looking utterly devastated. Sasuke just smirked down at him, and grasped his hand tighter under the table.

"I feel invincible when we touch." He whispered in a husky voice, making Naruto blush. He glanced towards Ino, who was currently trying and failing badly to contain a nosebleed.

-End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up hung over with a document named "lolwtf" on my computer, this was it.  
> Please leave a comment and share your opinion! ^^


End file.
